


The Way Things Could Have Been

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Melanie's thoughts at the end of season 5. Justin has lived in New York for 6 months now. He comes home to Pittsburgh a week later. Sequel to: 'The Way Things Will Always Be.'





	The Way Things Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Words in italics have extra emphasis on them.  


* * *

Melanie’s POV

 

I won’t shit you. When I heard that Brian and Justin were going to get married, I nearly fainted. I was sure that Hell would freeze over before Brian Kinney would ever get married.

 

And in a way, I guess I was right, since they never got married. But it’s not for lack of trying, I’ll give Brian that. He asked Justin to marry him, and I wondered how Justin would reply.

 

When I first heard that Justin had said yes, I'd wanted to call him. I wanted to tell Justin not to expect too much of Brian, but I didn’t. Lindsay told me not to, she said that things were fucked up enough as it was.

 

I didn’t understand her. I know that she didn’t want them to get married. Lindsay has always held onto the belief that someday she and Brian would get married, and she, Gus, and Brian, would be one big happy family.

 

There are only three problems with that. The first problem is that Brian is a fag. The second is that Lindsay is a dyke. The third problem is that Brian does not love her in a sexual way.

 

There is no doubt in my mind, that if for any reason, Brian would be bisexual, she would have left me for him. But Brian isn’t going to do that. He is an honest to God, real gay man.

 

I know that Brian can’t help how Lindsay feels for him, but does he always have to make such a big show of it? Whatever. Anyway, Lindsay told me not to butt in, but then she did so herself.

 

I was pissed beyond belief when I found out what she did. I have no doubt that Lindsay cares about Justin. And on some level, I’m sure that she thought showing Brian the review, was the right thing to do.

 

But the fact is that it wasn’t. It only made things worse. Lindsay wanted to get rid of Justin, and make it seem like it was for his own good. Now everyone knows Brian is my least favorite person on the planet.

 

But I wouldn’t go and try to break them up, like Lindsay did. Though Brian and I can’t stand each other, I do respect Justin enough to not interfere in their relationship, now that he is an adult.

 

Then, when we found out that they weren’t going to get married, I was even more surprised. I knew they loved each other, so why weren’t they going to be together? I found out by accident.

 

Lindsay was arguing on the phone with Justin, and I overheard her side of the conversation. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that she was responsible for messing with Brian’s mind, and making him feel like he was holding Justin back.

 

I walked into the bedroom, and cleared my throat loudly. Lindsay looked up at me, and she knew that I was pissed. She hung up on Justin, and I just started in on her. “What the fuck are you doing, Lindz, trying to break Justin and Brian up?”

 

Lindsay looked at me, and she said, “I was only trying to help Justin. I didn’t want him to be stuck with Brian for the rest of his life and end up being miserable.” God, she is _such_ a fucking hypocrite.

 

I wanted to scream at her, or shake her. I wanted to do _something_. But I didn’t. I just stood there, staring at her, wondering when the woman I loved had turned into a controlling bitch.

 

I didn’t do either of those things, though. Instead, I pulled my own cell phone out of my pocket, and went into JR’s room. Justin had been in New York for six months, and he was just now doing something about it?

 

I walked into JR’s room, and sat down in the chair next to her bed. Justin’s phone rang twice, and then he answered. “Hi Mel,” Justin said softly. “Justin, honey, I just want you to know, that I didn’t know Lindsay would do that.”

 

I hear him sigh softly, and I continue speaking. “I also want you to know, that I disagree with what she did. I know you love Brian, and I respect that. I also respect you enough so that I won’t get in the way of you two being together.”

 

Justin replies softly, “Thanks Mel. You’ll never guess where I’m at, though.” I pause, and then I say, “You didn’t.” Justin laughs softly in reply. Then he says, “Yeah, I did. I’m back in Pittsburgh. I’m staying with Brian.”

 

I close my eyes softly and send out a silent prayer, that things will work out between Brian and Justin. Then I say, “So, how _is_ the asshole?” Justin laughs, and tells me that Brian is fine, and that they have decided to get back together.

 

“I’m happy for you, Justin,” I say softly, and it’s true. I want him to be happy, even if it means that he’s with Brian. We talk for a little while longer, and then we hang up. As I watch JR sleep, I realize that things are good right now.

 

I realize the way things could have been. They could have been a lot worse. Someone we care about could be hurt. Ben’s doing great, and Vic has already passed on, poor man. But other than that, things are great.

 

I’ve decided that Lindsay and I are going to have a long talk tomorrow. She is going to listen to what I have to say, and I will listen to her. If she wants this to work, and us to stay together, then she needs to butt the fuck out of Brian and Justin’s relationship.

 

I love Lindsay, and I would do anything for her, except watch her destroy two men for her own selfish reasons. I may be a heartless bitch, but even I would never do that to Justin and Brian.

 

The End.


End file.
